Naru And Hiro Love Story One Shot
by Juira4ever
Summary: This is about Naru and Hiro as young teenager's getting together. They should have their own happiness right. Well here it is hiro is a popular idol with koji and Kazuki their debt name is over the rainbow and naru is a popular idol is well she is with Ann and Ito and their debt name is happy rain. Hiro is 19 year old and Naru is 17 year old. How would their love turn out since...
**Chapter Zero One Shot Hiro and Naru love story**

* * *

 **chapter Zero**

Sight!

" I wonder what my friend's want to ask me, to wait over here in the cafe" said a girl with long pink hair, that reaches to her waist. She has golden brown eyes and is 18 year old. Her name was Naru Ayase.

What are you sighting for Naru - chan? " Question a boy behind her, where she was sitting". He has brunette hair and hazel brown eyes and is 19 nearly 20 year old. His name was Hiro Hayami.

"A-ah Hiro-kun, you scared me."

"And the reason to why I'm sighting is, because the girl's, has someone they like, and mostly hang out with their boyfriends. While they ask me to meet someone, here from the cafe, and I'm the only one in group that doesn't have a lover "Sighted", said naru.

"Ah I know what you mean, when my members of the group, were acting lovey dovey, it makes me want a lover too. And the boy's ask me to met someone too." Said Hiro.

Both of them stop talking and said at the same time...

"Are you saying that the one I suppose to met, was you Naru-chan/Hiro-kun."

They both were blushing.

* * *

 **(Just as they were talking let's see the specious people behind the bushes after all Naru and Hiro doesn't realise that they were being watched. )**

"Do you think this plan going to work", with both of them denying their feelings for each other says a girl behind the bushes. She has orange hair colour and blue eye's, she is 18 year old. Yes you guessed it. It is Ann Fukuhara.

"Of course it's going to work" it was my plan after all, said a girl with red hair and red eyes, she is 19 year old. Her name was Bell Renjouji.

Their other friends are with them, as well behind the bushes. Their friends are Ito Suzuno, Otoha Takanashi, Wakana Morizono, Kouji Mihama, Kazuki Nishina, Riki Kanzaki (oc boyfriend of bell and the leader of blissing rock), Satoshi Suzuki (oc boyfriend of otoha also a member of blissing rock) and Akii Nanami ( oc boyfriend of wakane last member of blissing rock).

 **Riki Kanzaki - he has black hair and red eyes, has a calm expression and the leader of his idol group, he is dating Bell.**

 **Satoshi Suzuki - he has silver hair and green eyes, childish and handsome, dating Otoha and member of Blissing Rock.**

 **Akii Nanami - he has red hair and purple eyes, badass and is dating Wakana and a member of Blissing Rock.**

 **( ok let me tell you, a little bit about Blissing Rock, I made up the name Blissing Rock and they are popular and famous outside of Tokyo, and fell in love with Bell, Otoha and Wakane when they first saw them. )**

"So how did this happen that" they all are hiding behind the bushes. Well let's take a flashback shell we.

* * *

 _ **~Flash back~**_

 _ **"I am tried of their denial feelings for each other", said no other than kazuki, Ann's boyfriend.**_

 _ **"We all are" says koji, Ito's boyfriend.**_

 _ **"What if we make them admit their feelings for each" other say Ann.**_

 _ **"Yea, that's a great idea" said everyone.**_

 _ **"But what's the plan, we can't make them admit their feelings for each other if we don't have a plan" said Riki.**_

 _ **"Yea, thats true" thinks everyone.**_

 _ **Don't worry I got one smirk Bell. Everyone head's turn to Bell, what would that be Bell said both wakana/otoha.**_

 _ **"We will sent them both to a cafe and, make one of the waiter and fanboys flirt with naru" then, Hiro heard, their flirty comments to Naru, he would be jealous and takes Naru by her hand, and drag her to somewhere private and say his undying love for her and so does Naru. Explain Bell with a smirk.**_

 _ **"Wow that's a great plan" said everyone stunning and smirking a bit.**_

 _ **"But, wait who is going to get one of her fanboys and a flirt waiter" said Satoshi.**_

 _ **"Don't need to worry, I had a friend who is waiter, and he is also a flirty playboy, and for the fanboy we can get one of my other friend to pretend to be a fanboy since he loves naru's music" explain Bell while smirking.**_

 _ **"Oh, great idea Bell" said everyone**_

 _ **"Who are your two friends are they boy's, they don't love you right" only I love you right said a jealous Riki.**_

 _ **"Don't worry Riki, yes they are boys, but they treat me as their family member as a sister", Don't need to be jealous, I only love you and only Riki says Bell, while she kissed Riki on the lips.**_

 _ **"Ok then, I love you to, where his jealousy aura disappear", he kissed her back as well.**_

 _ **"Let's, start the plan" said Akii when he saw Bell and Riki, broke off their lip lock kissed.**_

 _ **"Yea" say everyone.**_

 _ **~flashback ends~**_

* * *

That's what happens.

 **(Let's go back to where Naru and Hiro are)**

The waiter came up to Naru in a flirty, way that Hiro doesn't like it at all.

"Hey milady " would you like to drink and eat said the waiter in a playboy way.

"Hmm, I would like a strawberry cake and a chocolate smoothly", what about you Hiro-kun said Naru.

Hiro was still glaring, at the waiter that he didn't hear what Naru said.

" Hiro-kun what would you like to eat" said Naru again.

He was out of his glaring, and looking at Naru and see's a cute pout from her lips and blushes, "I would have the same as you are having Naru chan." Says Hiro while blushing hard.

"Ok then, two chocolate milkshake and two strawberry cake" said the waiter, while winking at Naru.

"you look cute with that pout milady" and kiss her hand gently, while walking away to get their order's.

Naru was blushing and hiro was glaring harder and you can see jealousy in his eyes.

When the waiter came back and hand their food's, they started to eat and finished them after and start to walk in the park.

The waiter behind them started to take his cell phone out and called Bell mission complete.

"did you guys took the photo of him, being jealous behind the bushes, oh you did that's great any way they on their way to the park, the Naru fanboy is next good luck." And with that, he ended the call and went back to work.

* * *

 **To the park**

While both are walking, a boy went up to Naru and said "are you Ayase Naru - chan" screamed the boy.

"Yes?" say Naru

"Can I have you signature" yelled the fanboy excitedly

"Sure" as she signed it on the paper.

"Ne, can I also have a kiss as well Naru - sama" said the fanboy.

Hiro was frozen, at this comment and pull, Naru's hand and dragged her, to a private spot not looking back at the fanboy.

The fanboy called, Bell and said mission complete, "your plan is working Bell-chan, and it was worth it, I got Naru-sama signature and the, jealously looks on Hiro face." He ended the call.

* * *

 **To where naru and hiro are**

"H-Hiro - kun calm down", said Naru a little scared since she never seen Hiro like this.

"Oh, I'm sorry for holding your hands to tight, Naru - chan" said Hiro. He has this serious face, that Naru hasn't seen before.

"There is something, I need to tell you Naru Ayase. **(He said naru full name that means he is serious).** I wanted to tell you, that I love you for a very long time, but I didn't have the courage, to ask you out, so this time I will, so Naru would you go out with me and be my girlfriend for now on and live with me in the future" said Hiro in one, kneed like an proposed on a wedding day.

Naru was shock, than happy said, "I love you too and same as you, I never have the courage to ask you out as well, and I would love to be your girlfriend forever" said Naru, with a gentle smile, that made Hiro blush.

When Hiro heard this, he felt the happiest person alive, he got up and spin Naru around and kissed her on the lips. She blushed at the action of Hiro and responded back and kiss him back. He put her down, and hold her hand, and glare at everybody that walks by, and checking Naru out or looking at her, they have gotten together not too long and he started to be overprotective and possessive of her already.

They both said "you guys can come of the bushes already"

Ann, Kazaki, Ito, Koji, Bell, Riki, Otoha, Satoshi, Wakana and Akii.

They got out of the bushes and blushed they got caught.

Hiro and Naru both said "we forgive you guys, for spying on us, since you guys were the one who plan this and got us together". Both of them said with a smile.

"Your welcome, it's about time you got together" we were tried of waiting for you guy's they let out a chuckle.

Naru and Hiro laugh too.

* * *

 **Epilogue**

It's been 5 years, since Hiro and Naru got together. When they announced that they were dating on stage, while doing a duet, the fans were cheering for them inserted of hating them. Even the fans realised they both love each other.

And it's been 5 years since their, friends were engaged, everyone but them again, thinks Naru.

Hiro has been acting strange around her, she wonder.

When the door open, in came Hiro still the same but mature.

"Nar-chan, I need to tell you something, just come outside," said Hiro as he hold, her hand while blindfolded Naru eye's.

"Where are we going Hi-kun" as Naru said, as they walked near the water fountain.

"You see soon, Nar-chan" as Hiro keep dragging her.

"We are here! Nar-chan." As she pulled her blindfold off her, what she saw, she was at awa and stunned.

She found a rose garden, with a water fountain in the middle and sakura blossom petals blowing as the wind blow to make it more beautiful.

"I-it's beautiful Hiro," stuttered Naru.

As Hiro got on one knee, and pulled out a gold ring with the most amazing pink diamond you ever seen with rose on the side, and he said "Ayase Naru, no Hayami Naru would you do the, horned to marry me, and be my wife, until we die, you are the only girl, I love and would be forever, no girl has ever make me like this beside you so, Naru would you married me" said Hiro in serious tone, no hint of joking around.

Naru was crying in happiness tears, and put two hands covering her mouth and said "I would love to, Hiro" as she cried. When Hiro heard that, he put the ring into Naru's finger and hug her then, give her the most passion kiss, in front of the audience. The fan's cry happily, as they witnessed the most amazing proposal by their two favourite idol.

"Wow you finally, proposal to Naru good job Hiro, it was so romantic" said everyone of their friend's.

"Yea, well I don't want anyone to steal, my fiance away she belong to me only" said Hiro possessive and protectiveness.

* * *

 **At the wedding**

Naru was wearing a beautiful white wedding dress with shiny crystals on it, with her hair in curls and natural makeup that makes her look stunning. Hiro is wearing a grey and white suit and stylish hair. All their friends and family was there.

As Naru's father walked her, from the alley to her fiance, everyone was stunned by her looks, because she look so beautiful.

The priest said "Do you take Ayase Naru as your lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?"

"I, do" said hiro.

And "Do you take Hayami Hiro, as your lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?"

"I, do" said naru.

"I, may now pounces, you as husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride" said the priest with a smile.

Naru and Hiro kissed, everyone clapped and cheered for the engaged couple.

Everyone went and grab some food and drinks.

Naru and Hiro couldn't be more happy, with their friends they got. Hiro told Naru it is, Hayami Naru now Naru-chan and Naru just blushed, and said yea, Hiro just chuckle and kiss her again and Naru respond and kiss him back as well.

* * *

 **Sequel**

It's been 5 years since, they got engaged. There were 4 kids around naru, while she was playing with them.

One of the kid said "mum how did you and dad meet". The other kids agree.

The oldest kid, is a boy he has pink hair and brown eyes, he is 9 year old. His name was Haru Hayami.

The second kid, is a girl she has brown hair and brown eyes, she is 8 year old. Her name is Hinako Hayami.

The two last kids are twins, one girl and one boy. The boy has brown hair and the girl has pink hair both have brown eyes. They are both 7 year old. The older twin boy name is Naoki Hayami and the girl name was Nanako Hayami.

Their dad Hiro was behind them. He hug Naru from behind . "Aren't you, kids going to invite your father to play" said Hiro with a pout.

Of course you can play too dad/Darling.

"I, miss you Naru-chan" said Hiro kissing her and hugging her waist.

I, miss you too Hiro-kun said Naru and kiss him back.

Ah, mama and papa kissed said all the kids.

They both laugh and went to play with their kids.

* * *

 **Bouns**

Kazuki Nishina and Ann Nishina had two kids one boy and one girl they are both 11 and 9 year old, the boy named Kazuya Nishina, he has orange hair and brown eyes, while the girl's name Aya Nishina and she has silver/white hair and blue eyes.

Kouji Mihama and Ito Mihama has only one one child, which is a son, his name is Renji Mihama, he is only 10 years old and has black hair and green eyes.

Riki Kanzaki and Bell Kanzaki had 5 kids, two boys and three girls, they are in the age of 5,7,9,11. and 14. The oldest being a boy named Aki Kanzaki, he has red hair and red eyes, the second oldest being a girl name Rina Kanzaki, she has black hair and red eyes, the third oldest is also a girl, she has red hair and pink eyes, the fourth oldest is a boy and he has black hair and pink eyes and the youngest is being a girl, she has a mixture of black hair and red streaks, she has red eyes.

Satoshi Suzuki and Otoha Suzuki had three kids, one daughter and two sons, the oldest being a boy and he has blonde hair and green eyes, his is 11 year old, the second oldest is also a boy he has silver hair and grey eyes, he is 8 year old, and youngest is a girl she has blonde hair and silver eyes with a bit of green in them, she is 5 year old.

Akii Nanami and Wakane Nanami had two kids, one being a girl and another being a boy, the oldest is the son who is 9 year old, he has green hair and blue eyes, the youngest is the daughter who is 5 year old, she has navy blue hair and purple eyes.

* * *

 **The end**

 **I hope this not too bad, I hope you like it and sorry for my grammer and spelling**

 **The characters dose not belong to me, except for the make up name and ocs**

 **Till next time Mizu here.**


End file.
